A little break
by JosieStyle
Summary: One shot. A little missing bromance scene between 8x21 and 8x22. Sam wasn't feeling well and Dean took care of him. Short but sweet :)


Sam wasn't feeling great. He sat on the table with all those important files about curing a demon when Dean finally came out of Cas's guest room. The angel was also in a bad shape. And for some reason, Dean was very angry about it.

"Any luck yet?" his big brother asked with a frowny forehead. Sam took a big gulp of air and eased his aching back on to the backrest of the chair. His glassy eyes looked up at his brother and he knew he looked like crap. But the only thing that could make him feel better was ending the last trial.

"No," Sam simply said. Dean gave a deep sigh and took his place opposite from him on the table. His hands were still wet from washing the blood of, after he stitched up the angel back there. He grabbed a file and started reading. Sam was very pleased with that, somehow, and got also back to work. After some time Dean snorted at him and Sam shot back from his half sleeping position, blinking rapidly.

"Must be a very interesting file, you got there. Can I have it when you are done with it?" Dean asked, pointing to the file Sam was trying to read for the last half an hour. Immediately he started to realize he was reading it up site down. That's why he couldn't focus. And he felt so stupid.

"Oh… yeah... Sorry. Guess I need a little break after all," Sam replied a little sheepish. He looked up at his big brother and met his concerning green eyes. The smirk was washed off from his face and even Dean started to look pale when he saw him. And that was when he started to feel really dizzy.

"Sam. Sam? Hey, Sammy? You okay?" a hand grabbed his shoulder firmly, preventing him to fall on to the table with his face. Sam wanted to say that he was okay. But he knew he should at least lie down for a little bit. So he shook his wavering head. Everything around him started to tilt and ripple like the ocean.

Sam didn't know that he was half way gone until he found his brothers face in a weird angle. He saw his face from underneath. A hand was under his neck and Sam looked at his brothers' chin in great wonder. Thinking _why he didn't remember falling down_?

Dean's free hand felt his warm and clammy forehead. Sam knew he was hot from the moment Dean hissed in his deepest concern. "You are getting hot, little brother. Gotha do something about that shock, real soon." Sam nodded. He couldn't find the strength to talk back anymore. His eyelids were fluttering shut as he semi-administered himself being dragged to the bathtub.

"Stay with me, man. We are almost there," his brother repeated in a calm and soothing voice. He remembered that. How sweet and caring Dean could get when he was sick, and daddy wasn't there to help him feel better.

Sam let it happen. He let it all happen.

…

The next thing he registered after his feverish breakdown where the big foamy bubbles around him. He was still lying in the bathtub. But the water wasn't so cold as the last time. Luke warm, in fact. He smiled as he took in the sweet odors off vanilla and caramel. Dean wasn't there with him but when he unintentionally started to moan, he popped around the corner, looking extremely relieved.

"Hey there. You were out like a light man. You slept like a baby. I figured you needed it more than anything so I made you a little more comfortable." Sam blinked up at him. "With foam bubbles?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Like it? You smiled a lot during your little nap." Sam heaved a sigh and looked around, finding his pants and shirt hanging on to the towel rack. "You undressed me?" Sam tried to get up from the bathtub but suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Don't be all prudish with me now, Sammy. I have seen your butt before. Come on. Let's get you out of this." Sam blinked some more but took Dean's out sticking hand.

He felt a little better, now that he had rested. After another hour he got back to work and Dean let him alone for some time, only to check up on the sleeping angel.

And so the night had past. And the story continued the next day, as we had seen it already.

End

…

AN: Just a little missing scene between 8x21 and 8x22.

Review maybe?

X

Josie


End file.
